Time Travel and The Stars
by hohime
Summary: Time travel/alternate timeline. After defeating voldemort in a duel he reveals something that will change the fate of the wizarding world. Maybe even the Universe. HarryHarem
1. Revealed Truth's

I do not own Harry potter or Star Wars wish I do but I don't. Also if any other characters come up from anime games or books I don't own them either or any things or concepts assimilated into this fan fiction.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Parseltonuge"**

'**Spell'**

Final battle with Voldemort

Outside of Hogwarts about 50 feet from the castle Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter were battling. Shouts of stupefy, impedimenta, petrificus totalis and diffindo by Harry sectumsempra, crucio, diffindo and aveda kadavra from Voldemort. Finally in an act of sheer luck a diffindo from Harry made its way past Voldemort's shield and sliced a long gash from the top of his arm to his wrist. As he losses blood he beckons Harry over.

"Harry" he says "I want you to do something for me"

"Why should I do anything for you?" he says anger and hurt lacing his voice.

"I don't expect you to understand but as a last act of someone about to die I will show you something no one but you, your father and mother has ever seen and even then you did not know about while he tried to do something that I will never forgive him for" he says venom coating his voice and Harry shivered at the anger and venom in his voice.

"What are you going to show me that could make me change my mind and help you? And what did he do?" he asks curiosity evident in his voice and eyes as he stares into the red eyes of Voldemort.

Voldemort says a spell that Harry can't hear and suddenly before his eyes his enemy seems to morph into a woman with brown-black hair blue eyes and the body of a goddess. Harry gasps. "I see you remember me." She says in a soft playful tone "Now Harry I know you don't like me for killing your father and almost killing you but I will tell you something not even Dumbledore knows. I know it will be hard for you to believe so I will speak in parsletongue which as you know you can't lie in" Harry nodded affirmation and then the women spoke **"Harry I know this may come as a surprise to you but your father he killed your mother then tried to rape me suffice to say I was pissed in my anger I killed him and decided that any child of his should suffer the same fate. However since I have gotten to know you I regret my decision to this very day. There is also something else you should know the prophecy Dumbledore told you was only half true as you can see you have a mark but the rest was true but he messed with it to make it seem that you had to kill me so he messed with fate and as a result got a giant karmic foot to his ass hence why was killed. I know you don't know but I think Dumbledore knew of his great grandsons' tendency to want to screw beautiful things (Rape for those slow folks). Another couple things before I tell you a spell that will let you go back through time to a few places.**"

At his nod she continued her tale of betrayal lies and half truths " **Ok your mother Lilly she was a pureblood she was adopted when her adoptive parents thought they couldn't have a child obviously though they had Petunia not long after they adopted her. However Harry I used to be friends with your mother and when she had you I came over a year after you were born to come and see you. Anyhow I was talking to your mother in the kitchen when James walked in he saw me and asked if I was single in my stupidity I admit I said that yes I was single he asked me a couple lewd things in front of your mother. She lost control and slapped him. He then shouted "Damm it women I wish I would have never asked Great Grandfather to put those compulsion and love spell's on you" Suffice to say that did it and she proceeded to beat him to a pulp she went upstairs to get her wand and was about to grab some floo powder to go give Dumbledore a piece of her mind when James shouted 'avada kedavra'. Well suffice to say I was in shock. When he grabbed me roughly and tried to pull down my skirt. Yes at time I was wearing a skirt." **she said he snorted and tried to contain his laughter. I didn't help when she just got this really cute pout and he almost fell to the floor to roll around and laugh.

"**Anyway…"** she said a little anger in her tone regaining his attention **"****I suddenly got so angry my eyes turned red. I threw him off me grabbed my wand and shouted 'Avada kedavra' in my rage induced state I thought any child of that man shouldn't be allowed to live and rushed upstairs to kill you and to this day I regret it. I should have known that any child Lilly had would turn out like her. Anyway I need to wrap this up before the blood loss makes me go unconscious. The spell is '****Perso Pausa Viaggio****' (1) as you have probably guessed this spell isn't Latin but Italian. Now all you have to do is think of the time period you want to go to and you can get there. Now Harry the reason I told you this spell is so you can go back in time and help my mother Merope Gaunt also this spell allows you to take people with you but as a consequence it changes your body or if you are alive at the time merges with your younger self. So with this spell you can go back and take your mother away before she meets James****," **she says and her eyes start to droop.

"Wait before you pass out. Two questions one) why are you doing this and two) if I took my mother away from James." He spat them name his voice filled with venom "Won't I cease to exist?" Harry asked.

"**The answer to your second question is no cause once you perform the spell and start traveling through times the changes on your body have the after effect of making you a paradox. In other words you no longer exist as Harry Potter in the time line and the timeline will split and become alternate although you will still be able to claim any inheritances you have. In other words your arrival will cause a change in the time line and some things may happen the same and others not for example if you were to take me with you I might or might not merge with myself. One last thing before I pass out I doubt your friends really are your friends I suspect the whole lot of people who befriended you did it out of lust, greed or anger at what they had thought I had done. I assure you none of the things that were attributed to me were actually my doing or that of my followers but rather Dumbledore's manipulations at work so he could kill another "Dark Lord" and gain full credit through you or without you.**"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"**Well think about you kill me I kill you Dumbledore takes credit for killing me by saying he taught you and his fame and reputation sky rocket not to mention those he names as key players in the war against me the supposed "Dark Lord" gain prestige, money, power and almost anything they want.**"

"But I thought he died" He said.

"**Did he? Did you see the corpse Harry?**" She asked.

"Well no but…"

She swiftly cut across his argument with a "**Now Harry I know you aren't so naïve as to think that just because you haven't seen him and was told he is dead means that he actually is. I mean look at me I was a freaking shade that had to live off that parasite Quirell.**"

"I see your point" As soon as he finished this sentence she drifted into unconsciousness and he mumbled a quick spell to heal her. He thought on every thing he learned and suffice to say he was definitely disgusted to be related to Dumbledore and James Potter. He picked up Esmerelda as she had told him that was her name.

Then apperated to Gringotts back he walked up to a teller and said, "Excuse me"

"Yes?" said the goblin now identifiable as Griphook

"Griphook? How are you doing?" The goblin just looked at him in shock.

"Is something the matter Griphook?" he looked curiously at the goblin when he spoke his question.

"No nothing its just not many wizards bother to even learn the name of a goblin. But it's been what 6 years since we met last." He said with an air of respect.

"Well sure Griphook since when have I ever been a normal wizard and just because you're a goblin doesn't mean you should be treated any different because of it."

Again Griphook just stared in shock.

Harry waved his hand in front of Griphook's face and said "Hello anyone in there?"

"What hunh?" said the goblin eloquently and Harry chuckled slightly at the goblin spacing out. "Oh yes sorry Mister Potter it's just again very surprising what you say sometimes. So what can I do for you?"

"Well I would like a ritual to see how many Vaults I have and then I would like the contents of said vault or vault's transferred to a bottomless bag."

"Right away Mister Potter if you would follow me I can get that ritual started and you can learn of your heritage and who you are an heir to" Griphook said a smirk on his face. Grphook led Harry down a long corridor at the end was a door he opened it and asked Harry to step in and walked in behind him. He then told Harry to prick his finger and let a drop fall on a piece of parchment.

"It'll be a few minutes before this is finished" Harry looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Griphook why didn't you ask for money to do this?" Griphook smiled at this.

"Well mister potter the money is taken from your account and do not worry we only hold it and if you have more vault's then you thought then we take it in payment for the process." Harry was surprised he thought they would take it anyway. 'Hmm Maybe I should give it to them anyway and maybe a small tip for him.'

"Griphook is there a way for me to find out any powers if I have them?" Said goblin looked up surprised but nodded and pulled out another paper and had him do the same thing as before and told him it would be a bit before the results came in.

"Ah the inheritance test is finished." The goblin looked at the test and gained a surprised look and then paled slightly and handed the paper to Harry.

_Inheritances of Harry_

Gryffindor

Vault 3 monies and jewels unknown said to be gigantic in nature. An armory full of enchanted weapons, small library of books on dueling, light magic and transfiguration/animagus updated constantly, collection of dragon eggs.

Gryffindor castle

1 Dragon reserve

¼ Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

60% quality quidditch supplies

15% Daily prophet

20% Olivanders wand makers

15% Florish and Blotts

60% silver mine in Africa

50% hogs head in hogsmeade

Title of Viscount

Slytherin

Vault 4 monies and jewels unknown. Portable potions lab and ingredients valued over 50,000,000 galleons, Collection of Serpent eggs, Library of books on old and new potions, old and new dark arts and metamorphagus.

Slytherin Castle

1 Basalisk reserve

¼ Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

60% Pottidge's cauldron shop

15% Daily prophet

20% Olivanders wand makers

15% Florish and Blotts

60% gold mine in Africa

50% Hogs head in hogsmeade

Title of Earl

Line Designated Heir Hufflepuff

Vault 2 Monies and jewels unknown. one necklace of true speaking, library of books on herbology techniques old and new, Divination, Care of magical creatures all books updated along with those left from founder, Collection of magical creatures under suspended animation field's.

Hufflepuff manor

1 farm of potion ingredients from now and thought to be extinct plants

¼ Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

60% magical menagerie

15% Daily prophet

20% Olivander wand makers

15% Florish and Blotts

35% trade for potions ingredients and rare materials

50% Zonko's joke shop

Title of **Marquess**

**Line Designated Heir Ravenclaw**

Vault 5 monies and Jewels unknown. one necklace of retention and speed reading, library of books on occulemncy and ligemency , charms, ancient runes and arithmancy old and new updated constantly, collection of rare bird eggs.

Ravenclaw Castle

1 Magical bird reserve

¼ Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

60% Eeylops owl emporium

15% Daily prophet

20% Olivanders wand makers

25% Florich and Blotts

35% of money from trade of veela colonies

50% Honeydukes in hogsmeade

Title of Duke

Line Designated Heir Merlin

Vault 1 Monies and Jewels unknown said to be enough to buy diagon and knockturn alley as a whole and still have enough to live in luxury without owning the alleys. Two potions of magical increase, one potion of elemental awakening and one potion of expansive mind, Library of books on Staff magic, elemental magic, conjuration/necromancy and healing/resurrection magic old and new, Collection of magical staves and gems.

Camelot and Merlin Castle along with Sherwood forest

1 grove of magically inclined and grown trees

20% Olivanders wand makers

30% Florish and Blotts

50% Gringotts bank

25% leaky cauldron

30% Madam malkin's robes for all occasions

35% of money from the trade of all magical creatures such as food and other commodities

Appointed as sixth in line for the throne

Potter

Vault 52 unknown monies and jewels speculated to be a large amount. Artifacts of unknown origin although they appear to be magical, books on survival with or without magic new and old.

Potter Castle

50% Zonko's

50% Honeydukes

15% leaky cauldron

20% Madam Malkin's

20% Slug and Jiggers Apothecary

Black

Vault 51 unknown monies and Jewels lager then Potter vault. Also given vaults of Nicolas Flamel along with notes ad advanced books of alchemy. Artifacts both dark and light, book's on the grim and how to become one, collection of books on history of magic and bloodlines through the ages.

Isle of Man

60% leaky Cauldron

50% Madam amlkin's

30% Slug and Jiggers Apothecary

45% The Three Broomsticks

Dumbledore

Vault 53 Monies and jewels unknown. Books on enchantments and blood magic.

Dumbledore manor

70% Scrivenshaft's quills

70% of ink trade

70% Dervish and Banges

Many other unnamed investments gotten through life debts.

Evans

Vault 900 500,000 Galleons 300,000 sickles, and 100,000 knuts. Books on alchemy notes on arithmancy, and ancient runes, awakening potion of tongues.

Little whinging surrey privet drive #4 and #13 spinners end

70% Madam pudifoot's

30% Scrivenshaft's quills after having to give 40% as owned to a life debt to one Albus dumbledore

30% Ink trade same as above

30% Dervish and Banges

Peverell

Vault 25 unknown monies and jewel's as there has been nobody to look into the vault since its establishment.

Peverell Manor, Castle and Chateau

No known investments

Harry sat looking at the paper and he was so angry that things in the room started to grind themselves to dust.

"Calm yourself ." Stunned that he had lost control of himself Harry brought himself back under control.

"Thank you Griphook." Griphook was shocked for a minute but then bowed slightly.

"Now I would like to sell all of the shares I own to the bank but first I need to go visit some of the businesses. I would like a bag that connects to one of my vaults and when I come back I would like them emptied. Is there any possible way to take my lands with me as well? And what is a designated line heir?" The goblin looked at the lord and nodded.

"Yes there is but it will cost you as it is very expensive to get the item to allow you to take them but then again you could afford it easily. Certainly all will be ready upon you return. By the time you get back the powers ritual will be done. A designated line heir is a person that the magic of the founder of a bloodline has designated as the heir to that bloodline." Harry nodded and asked to go to the ravenclaw and hufflepuff vaults. Once inside the vault's he grabbed both necklaces ad put them on he then pulled out a book of ancient runes and arithmancy read them and put them back. He then left for Olivanders to see if he could get a new wand. It was at this time Esmerelda woke up and asked the goblin to do the same thing with her vaults properties and investments still being quite weak from the fight she decided that she would wait here for Harry and nap.

As he was walking to Olivanders he ran into some old "friends". Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's were walking down the street when they spotted him.

"Harry oh Harry dear." Was called from the Weasley matriarch as the rest of the weasley clan spotted him and rushed over.

"Harry what are you doing here shouldn't you be at your Aunt and Uncles?" Hermione asked with what seemed to be concern.

"Why would I be there? Besides it's none of your business what I do." Harry said contempt lacing his voice. The others snapped their heads towards him as though they got whiplash.

"Because Dumbledore said he was going to have some people put you there again to make it so even if you did finish the dark lord you would be miserable enough to end your own life." She slapped her hands over her mouth once she finished speaking and looked horrified at what she said while the weasley's other than Fred and George looked nervous those two were horrified at what Hermione said.

"Guess the truth is out then." Harry cast petrificus totalus on the group. "Alright now you will all answer my questions. Did Dumbledore pay you to pretend to be Family/friends?" Fred and George answered no but the rest of the weasley's and granger answered yes. The twins looked at their family with disgust. "What did he offer you all and what were his plans?" Ron answered money and grades, Ginny answered money and him, Arthur and Molly answered Money and the setting up of their children, Bill answered Fluer and money along with political clout in France, Charlie answered the right to bred dragons and keep them, Hermione answered books and money to start researching and experiments. Fred and George were silent and horrified that their "family" would sell love and friendship when Harry was a great guy and willing to help them.

"He plans on having one of us revive him after you died so he could claim all of your possessions and fame for himself and we were to get anything we wanted." The Weasley patriarch answered. They figured out that no matter what they wanted to say and what they said were to different things. Fred and George just shook their heads sadly.

"Did Bellatrix even kill Sirius? How is the old goat still alive?" Harry wondered aloud.

"No Bellatrix didn't kill Sirius that was Remus, he is alive because of a horcrux." Again answered. This time Fred and George were once again horrified but this time more so they new what a horcrux was and what you had to do to make one.

"Where is his Horcrux? And who did he kill in cold blood to make it?" He asked seriously as he was getting more and more disgusted to be related to that thing he had the great displeasure of calling Great Great grandfather.

"Why in his portrait you silly boy no one would ever notice as the portrait has a piece of the soul of the painted in it. Why dear boy he killed his friend Grindelwald. Didn't you know that?" Harry frowned at the words that came form the Weasley's. Finished with them he levitated them to an alley and oblivated everyone except himself Fred and George he turned to the twins and told them that he and they would be the only ones to know the truth and handed them 50,000 Galleons when they tried to give it back he told them to use it for their shop and to help out those who were just pawns to Dumbledore's machinations. They reluctantly agreed and he walked to Olivanders upon reaching the old man he asked him to make him a wand and gave him access to his items and anything he would need for the making going so far as to make a time dilation field that Olivander could activate and deactivate upon saying a certain word. Harry called one of his house elves and told it to procure whatever mister Olivander needed to make him a wand the elf nodded and the two got to work. He had cast a spell upon a jar that would light up if the ingredient would work for him or not in a wand the brighter it was the better it would work.

Harry Aparated to Hogwarts just outside of the Headmasters/Headmistress office. Mcgonagal heard a knock on the door and her head snapped up wondering who was at the door she slowly opened it and in stepped Harry potter.

"Welcome mister Potter to what do I owe the visit?" she inquired genially as Harry smirked slightly at his professor's question.

He merely walked up to the wall with Albus Dumbledore situated on it and smirked before waving his wand and pulling the painting off the wall Mcgonagal was about to go up and sternly scold the boy and put the painting back on the wall when she found her feet up to the ankle in the stone floor. Harry smirked at her and put the painting in the chair in front of him.

"Well, well great great grandfather thought you could kill me off and steal my place hunh?" The albus in the painting began to sweat and was about to run out of the painting when Harry whispered 'Artifex Animus Severitas' (2) The Albus in the painting screeched and almost passed out as a black mist formed in a condensed sphere in front of Harry. Mcgonagal and the painting's gasped they knew what that black mist meant. Mutters of Horcrux and murder most foul could create it. The Albus in the painting was panting harshly as he sat in his chair. A mumbled 'petrificus totalus' bound the man to his chair.

"Now Albus how long have you planned my downfall and your rise to even more fame?" Mcgonagal and the paintings looked at Harry as though he were crazy and were going to comment on it when the man spoke in a voice that was seething jealousy and hatred.

"I have plotted since the day since before your father and my greatest achievement came to be. Dorea's blood proved to be a catalyst and helped awake the arrogance and anger I sealed into my daughters blood. Then he fell for that mud blood mother of yours and everything fell into place. I knew I couldn't defeat Tom and I knew my grandson while close would never be able to beat him so I would wait and stall with sacrificing some of the members of the order. It was for the greater good after all. When the world war started I tracked down Grindelwald and after murdering my best friend I made a horcrux by trapping that part of my soul into a painting. Later I went around and gathered magical artifacts to put more pieces of my soul into. Tom had finally caught on to me and tried to destroy my latest one which left me with a cursed hand. After you saw me with it and started asking questions about it I decided to send you off on a goose chase to find others unfortunately you did and destroyed them all but this one here. So great great grandson what are you going to do about it now?" Mcgonagal and the portraits were aghast and mortified Harry just smirked raised his wand and said something under his breath instantly the painting screamed as the soul fragment was put back and reconnected.

"Well I am glad you asked _great great grandfather._ You see I am not like I used to be and I have made a very good method to torture you for eternity." Harry silenced the portrait and then cast a sickly green-red spell instantly the portrait's eyes bulged and it started screaming. "Not that you can hear me but you now are forever to feel like your soul is being ripped from the painting and forcibly put back and a connection reestablished. I suggest all of you stay out of his painting, as there is no doubt no reason he would stop screaming." The others understood and nodded to the boy while Mcgonagal was crying softly.

"What is wrong Minerva?" Her head snapped up and she stared at the boy in front of her he seemed to have aged 100 years in a second. 'I suppose having to confine your only living relative to a lifetime of punishment even if you didn't love them would still take its toll.' Realizing she had blanked out she snapped back into reality and flushed slightly in embarrassment over having spaced out. She then poured her heart out to him and told him of the crush she had on him and how he made her feel like she was needed. Realizing that it was the same way he felt when he was rescued from the dursley's.

"Minerva you can live in the past all you want but it won't help the present or the future one bit. You are needed you always were. Despite the fact that he never returned your crush there are still many who love perhaps not the way you want but they love you. Your student's will always need you and even though you may be strict and a little bit to on the side of the rules the will love you all the same. I know I may not have been the best student or always on time. But I still love you because you taught me transfiguration and though you don't know there were also some lessons to be learned. So cheer up the man may never have loved you but the rest of us do." Harry's speech inspired Mcgonagal and after giving him a brief thank you and composing herself she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. Harry smiled softly at the small though genuine amount of kindness and love that was in the kiss and a brief moment later gave the headmistress a kiss on the cheek and diaperated. Stunned by the turn of events Minerva gave a soft smile and then noticed something and horrified quickly covered her face. She was blushing it was slight but still noticeable some of the portraits snickered and instantly the people inside of them became all sorts of animals making the rest of the portraits snicker at their expense. Minerva sat down behind her desk and smiled softly with a almost unnoticeable blush tingeing her cheeks.

Meanwhile Harry arrived back at Olivander's and was given a box with a wand in it but when he went to open it Olivander stopped him and told him it would open when he needed it. With that finished he headed to Gringotts.

A/N This is a time travel backwards and forwards but only between Merlin's time and Harry's and Harem fic so vote for people. Female tom or Esmerelda will be in the Harem. Feel free to vote for others I do want to put up the offer of a Fem Merlin. And hope that you would like to see it and therefore vote on it. I would also like to put up the option of an alternate fem Harry and possibly a fem Arthur or Mordred as well but again it's your guys votes so have fun. Will put up a listing of the harem when I get some votes from people.

Stray time travel or lost time travel

Artistic soul severing


	2. Harem so vote

Harem and questions

Esmerelda (fem tom of orginal harry verse) is in

Bellatrix

Any others you can think of

Alternate dimension choices all of these people will be at eleven years old to re-attend Hogwarts in the actual time that Fem Harry would be born in

Fem Harry 1

Fem Tom 1

Merope Gaunt

Dumbledore's Sister

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Lilly potter

Minerva

Fem Salazar (if highly voted for I will make it work)

Fem Merlin

Fem Draco

Bellatrix

Narcissa

All half bloods will be full blood but the changes I was talking about for traveling through time will change them into immortal magical creatures so yes they will have a human form but any traits will carry over also Dna will be slightly altered not so much that they couldn't claim inheritances but enough as to make them distant cousins.

If merope and tom are selected then tom will be the daughter of Morfin instead of Merope. If Lilly and Harry are selected then Harry will be the daughter of James and someone else. If Draco and Narcissa are selected then Draco will be the daughter of Lucias and someone else. Feel free to ask question or suggest people. All the older ladies or Fems will have a spell cast upon them leaving behind a construct so as to either continue the line or at least to designate an heir to the line or possibly just to gain more money so it can be left to them when they arrive in the future. Also I apologize for any mistakes in spelling. As for the age thing when everyone from the past is gathered they will all be the same age as Fem Harry when she goes to Hogwarts.


	3. A Trip Across The Stars

I do not own Harry potter or Star Wars wish I do but I don't. Also if any other characters come up from anime games or books I don't own them either or any things or concepts assimilated into this fan fiction.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Parseltonuge"**

'**Spell'**

_Gringotts_

Harry walked through the doors and a goblin got up to show him the way back to the conference room but he stopped him and asked him to show him to the Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw Vaults. When he got there he noticed some books on magical creatures and some books on how to harvest things for potion's ingredients he also picked up some books on Legilimency and Occulmency. After reading them quickly he had the goblin take him to the office. When he walked inside he saw Esmerlda sleeping on the couch in the room her bangs had fallen to cover parts of her face and she looked content and even somewhat happy. He smiled and sat down at the conference table and waited for Griphook to enter the room. A few minutes later and in strode Griphook right up to the main seat and sat down.

"Well Mr. Potter your test is done and we have noticed some interesting things from it." Griphook passed Harry a paper with writing on it.

_**Abilities and/or Restrictions Placed Upon Harry Potter**_

_**Anguistounge: speak to dragons (partially blocked Dumbledore) **__**1**_

_**Parseltoungue (partially blocked Dumbledore) **__**1**_

_**Wandless and Soundless casting (blocked James Potter) **__**2**_

_**Metamorphagus (blocked James Potter) **__**2**_

_**Multi-Magus Amalgam: multiple animagus forms with the ability to mix them with self or in another form e.g. a dog with hands (blocked Severus Snape) **__**3**_

_**Multilingual and able to understand written languages (unexplored/needed to be awakened. Possible to be used without unlocking if the language is similar to the users own language. It is however harder to understand a written language even if it is close to the spoken language.) **__**4**_

_**Elemental/Natural magic: able to wield the elements and use magic from nature (unexplored/needed to be awakened) **__**4**_

_**Natural Legimens + Occulmens: being a natural allows for more subtle probes and more powerful shield (Almost destroyed by Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore)**_

_**PsychProcessor: ability to put things together faster than average**_

_**Magic Master: ability to change or absorb magic e.g. killing curse can become a stunner or just absorbed. In conjunction with Massive stores allows for a gigantic build of power. (Partially blocked Weasley family (not including George or Fred Weasley) **_

_**Massive stores: Allows person the ability to store massive amounts of magic and information without harm to the person. Passive and always in use, stored magic can be used to empower the core thus making the core expand and generate more magic. However it takes half of what's stored and only increases the core by a third of what's taken.**_

_**Alchemical Mixer: Allows for stronger affects of alchemy when the person creates something making it last longer or indefinitely and with some magic stored could allow for more items to be indefinitely used.**_

_**Magus-Magic: allows for use of magic of animagus forms in original body if and only if the person has a magical animagus form. E.g. Phenoix fire, Dragon fire, Basilisks stare.(Blocked Severus Snape) **__**3**___

_**Blood Magic: ability to use blood for the magic in it to cast stronger spells, wards and other things.**_

_**Enchanter/Disenchanter: ability to empower an item or thing to do something specific. E.g. making expansion of a house permanent, making an item to give to permanent illusion giving it physical form and abilities. Disenchanting allows disenchanters the ability to learn how to enchant things for a certain way however whatever is disenchanted will be useless e.g. a pile of dust or disintegration to ashes.**_

_**Gray Alignment: Allows user to use both light and dark sides of power with no side effects. Also can give ability to others through ingestion of blood from person with Gray Alignment. E.g. Using dark spells will usually cause one to become a slave to anger and hate.**_

_**Blocks/spells upon one Harry Potter**_

_**Magical core blocks 8 set by James Potter (age 1) Albus Dumbledore (years 1-6) Severus Snape (year 6)**_

_**Compulsions 13. 2 from James Potter (hate Snape and slytherins obey Dumbledore) 5 Dumbledore (hate Snape, Draco and slytherins obey Dumbledore and Snape be truthful to Snape and Dumbledore love Ginny Weasly be friends with Ron and Hermione) 5 Snape (Hate Draco and Slytherins Obey Dumbledore and Snape Be truthful to Dumbledore and Snape Love Ginny Weasley Be friends with Ron and Hermione) one Placed upon Harry by both Dumbledore and Snape compulses relatives to be angry and/or violent.**_

_**Fitness Block placed by Dumbledore and reinforced over the years.**_

_**Motivation/Determination Block Placed by Dumbledore and reinforced, victim is unable to be motivated or determined to do certain things.**_

_**Inteligence block placed by Dumbledore, victim is only willing to learn certain things and even then will learn slowly.**_

_**Block of True Self Placed by James Potter, victim will look like the one that blocked their true body strengthened by blood adoption.**_

_**Memory Repression block James Potter and Albus Dumbledore reinforced periodically **_

_**1 **__**Makes it so the speaker can speak it just not as strongly. Also Anguistounge is only partially blocked because of a recent bout of extreme magic. **_

_**2 **__**Placed so the child would not be stronger and because metamorphagus' are considered rare**_

_**3 **__**Used on victim so they couldn't learn the skill**_

_**4 **__**Unexplored meaning it's there but not in use as well as needing to be awakened so the person can use and practice instead of just learning theory. **_

When Harry finished reading his power was blazing and again Griphook had to calm the boy down. Once Harry was calm Griphook explained that while some of these blocks and spells had eroded or had slipped bonds a little a good portion of them were still powered and that Gringotts could help get rid of them for a certain fee but that he should get everything in order before getting the blocks removed as there was no telling what would happen when they were removed. So Harry was given a bottomless bag.

"At the moment it only full of your money and figuring that you wanted to take both your money and possessions sealed in the vault we suggest that you either go and buy a multi-compartment trunk or by a treasure trunk from Gringotts that will hold your money and possessions but nothing more." Harry nodded as he was planning on getting one so that he could go wherever and still have the comfort of being somewhere he could call "Home". As Esmerelda had awakened to feel the rage and magic floating in the air and hearing the end of what Griphook said she asked Harry if she could go with him. He nodded and said that they should get her some new clothes as well as anything else she needed. Esmerelda was about to decline when Harry put a finger to her lips to silence any protest and when he moved it passionately kissed her and told her that it was fine and he wanted to do it for her.

"Esmerelda, Are you just going to stand there all day or are you coming?" Harry smirked when he saw her shake her head and the blush she had on her cheeks.

"Hunh?" was said in a dreamy tone that caused Harry to chuckle and pull her to him and lock their arms together. Still dazed she let Harry lead her to Madam Malkin's where she was fitted for new robes and surprisingly muggle clothes as well. Harry then took Esmerelda to Erisana's Trunks and Tent's. Harry walked right up to the counter and asked for a trunk that had multiple compartments preferably one that could contain a vast amount of wealth, had a library, armory, basic one story house lay out, compartment for artifacts, one for potion's ingredients and the last compartment should be a stasis chamber. The witch behind the counter said they did not have a trunk like that regularly stocked and so would have to make one. She also offered to add in wards against detection, a fidelius charm, blood based wards that would be nasty to anyone not keyed into the wards (E.g. dismemberment and other nasty things), and finally wards to keep muggles, wizards and most creatures away from the trunk when it was in use. This was an additional 5,000 galleons on top of the 10,0000 for the trunk without the protections. Harry asked if she were able to tie the trunk into a pendent and she said she could make a pocket dimension in a necklace and charm it against summoning and removal from his neck by anyone but him or someone he keyed into the wards. She also said that it would cost him the extra amount of 5,000 galleons on top of the other stuff and that as a favor to him that it would be done in a few minutes. Harry tipped his bottomless back over and out spilled the 20,000 they had agreed upon. Harry walked into the store after a few minutes after telling Esmerelda she should go find a familiar. The witch handed him a jewel-encrusted necklace and explained how it worked. Harry put it on and the witch told him he needed to drop some blood on it. However in the case that something like the person's blood would change that he could summon the trunk once and then the trunk would go back once it was filled with what was expected until he bonded with the necklace (1). When Harry went into the pet shop he found that Esmerelda had somehow managed to find a hybrid snake that was part Basilisk and part Ashwinder. Apparently it could control its death stare or change it to incinerate you if it wanted also able to be controlled. While its scales were basilisk it could change them to be fire-y basilisk scales and the magic resistance it had was apparently increased by a factor of four being that an Ashwinder was composed of fire magic. It also did not have the weakness of being able to be killed by the crow of a rooster. Apparently it had slipped under the radar by pretending to be a normal snake. Its mother was a basilisk and its father and ashwinder. Apparently basilisks could have kids before they grew too long to mate with other kinds of snakes but it might be that most snakes were not able to measure to a basilisk's standards, therefore hybrid basilisks were very few and far between.

Harry just shrugged paid for the snake and then thought about the basilisk under the school and how he could render it into parts for potions. He took Esmerelda by the hand she blushed and then they appeared in the chamber of secrets and Harry got to work and skinned the Basilisk and put the skin into the treasure compartment Next he gathered it's organs including its poison glands though the eyes were un-useable their was some of the liquid which filled the eyes left and he gathered that as well he then put all of this into the potions ingredients compartment shrank the trunk and put it in his pocket as he would need the goblins to fill it before he let it close. He then shrank what was left of the monstrous reptile and put it into a zip lock bag he had conjured for this purpose. Harry nodded and took Esmerelda's hand and they appeared in front of Gringotts with a small crack to simulate apparition as he did not want people to know he had a different way of travel. When they arrived they were escorted back into the room were they were asked if they had procured a trunk. Harry took it out of his pocket and un-shrunk it. He then told them to take the money from his vaults that was needed and asked them to organize everything for him. He also asked that half of the money in the vaults be used to purchase all of the silver and platinum they could. Esmerelda asked that they take everything from her vaults and put it in with Harry's stuff and do the same to her money that Harry they had done for Harry's.

They went into the room and chatted with Griphook while waiting for the necklace to be returned to them. Finally the trunk came back after two hours of waiting Harry placed his hand upon it and it disappeared with a pop. When asked why he didn't add blood to the necklace he simply stated he was blood-adopted to the Potter and Evans line and that he had a block that apparently suppressed his true blood and body and that it would be pointless to do it now because his blood would change and then he would have to go through the whole process again because even though his blood would be close enough to allow access it would also allow access to a Potter or Evans just as easily. He did however allow Esmerelda to add her blood before they were taken to a ritual chamber that had runes carved into the walls floor and ceiling and all of them were glowing softly. Harry was given around thirteen different potions to take care all of the block and spells placed upon his being. Taking each one and swallowing them he noticed they tasted fruity and not at all like sludge. When he asked the goblins said there was a certain plant that when added would reduce effectiveness by 1% but make it taste wonderful. Harry noted to find that plant because even though it reduced the effectiveness a small amount it was a small price to pay. Then a bunch of goblins came into the room and made a semi circle around him before they started chanting. Half of the way through the ritual to remove the blocks and spells Harry started convulsing. Immediately Esemerelda was up and racing over to him. She placed him in her lap and started stroking his hair. The goblins would have told her to step away, the ritual had to be completed or the backlash would kill them and destroy the bank as well as everyone inside and a fair portion of Diagon would be taken with them if they stopped to tell the girl to move away from him.

When they finished chanting one of the goblins was about to tell her to get away from Harry but a blinding flash from the runes and a burst of very powerful magic from Harry stopped him before he could open his mouth. When the Goblins were able to see again they were the only ones there. The runes that lined the chamber were gone along and burned into the walls also any hair on their bodies had been vaporized. Chuckling slightly the got to their feet tenderly due to the slight burns they had. The goblins all looked at each other and let out wicked grins before they gingerly walked out of the room and went back to work in the bank.

_Tatooine_

Harry and Esmerelda where in the middle of the desert of Tatooine unconscious, Harry's looks had changed instead of being the short 5'3" he was before he had grown to about 6'3" his hair was still black and his eyes were green with a hazel tint. He had muscles although he was not overly muscled as body builders are he lean and lithe. His skin had gone from a rich golden to reddish gold. Standing over them was a girl with brown hair and golden blue eyes her face had a tattoo she was slim and fit she was wearing golden armor and had a helmet in her hands her skin was brown and slightly gray. The girl reached down picked up the two and took them to Mos Esiley. Then took them into a cantina purchased a room and dragged the two to the room set them on the beds in the room and waited for them to wake so she could speak to them.

Harry was the first to wake up. He sat up slowly and looked around the room. The first thing he noticed was the girl sitting next to the bed he was sitting on. He mimed a glass of something to drink, nodding the girl handed him a glass of greenish blue sludge eying the glass suspiciously Harry then waved a hand over it finding no poisons or something that could control him in the drink. He shrugged and gulped down the stuff then paused the drink tasted fruity he could taste something's that was like lemon, orange, apple and some other type of fruit he couldn't identify. Nodding appreciatively to the girl even though she had a blaster to his throat even though he thought it was a gun. She asked him something in a language he didn't understand. After a few minutes of waiting for his response and getting none she started cursing in the same language and after some minutes of cursing he understood the language she was speaking a few seconds later she stopped cursing.

Thinking hard for a moment and trying to form the right words. "Umm can you repeat your earlier question? Apparently it takes my mind a bit of time to understand this language." He smiled and she looked at him shock written on her face before she smiled a little.

"I asked if you had seen a man named Boba Fett? He wears armor much like mine only his is blue and green." She asked and said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes and a tremor of a need to know in her voice.

"I am sorry to say I have not. Although if you have something of his I might be able to help you find him." Harry smiled as the girl searched in her belt for something and pulled out a chunk of a heart of fire attached to a chain. After looking it over for a bit Harry placed one hand on top of the other palms facing each other and the gem in between them. He closed his eyes and used his magic to get a signature off the stone to follow to this Boba Fett guy. A brief glow of color that shifted from gold to green to blue and then to yellow surrounded his hands. His features gained a confused look and the glow stopped. His eyes opened and were expressing his confusion at what he had found.

"Well what did you find?" The girl asked Harry eagerly the hope and need more present then before. He suspected that if she wan't trained so well she might have jumped up and down at what he was going to say.

"Well there are three signatures on the stone one is yours I can tell. Another appears to be your father this Boba Fett perhaps? The last however is confusing as it seems it is a woman your mother possibly. But when I looked for the signature it was muted as if something was blocking it somehow. I'm sorry my manners seem to have eluded me my name is Harry Potter. Well actually it's longer than that but that's what everyone calls me." Harry said frowning in slight confusion then stated as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment at his over sight on manners and introduction. The girl was in deep thought and then blushed as she remembered her own manners were sorely lacking in the introductions area although given the situation it was understandable to be slightly ill mannered.

"Ah, Hello I am sorry as well for my manners have not been all that good either. Anyway my name is Mirta Fett-Vel. Pleasure to meet you. My father has some explaining to do and if what happened to my mother is what I think it is then I will need his help and maybe yours. So umm could you help me?" She asked the hope and trace of fear in her eyes and voice was almost unnoticeable. Almost but thanks to Harry's reading of that book on Legilimency he was able to spot her emotions.

"Well I have to ask my partner when she wakes up. However if she has no objections its is a very good possibility." Harry said smiling roguishly with a slight glint in his eyes that made a dull pinkish blush appear on the girls face. Chuckling he turned and looked and looked for Esmerelda finding her he then noticed she was still asleep and did not seem to want to wake soon. He sighed and asked if they could go get something to eat and drink as he was famished. She smiled and led him out the door and down into the cantina. They sat down at a table and Harry asked Mirta to order for him as written languages were a bit harder to translate without unlocking his abilities and he didn't want her to know about his abilities yet. After she ordered him so blue squishy thing with tentacles and one giant eye he wasn't sure he wanted to ask her to order food for him anymore. However after a bite or two Harry found it quite to his liking and resolved to only restrict her ordering of food for him. They were enjoying their meal. 'Wonder how long it will take for Esmerelda to wake up and come looking for me. Esmerelda as if summoned came down the stairs wand in hand and pointing to the table where the two were seated. Slowly she walked towards the table Harry seeing her gave a cheeky wave along with a smile and got up to bring her to the table to introduce Mirta to her. After they were introduced Harry asked Mirta to once again order something for Esmerelda. A few minutes later there was a plate in front of Esmerelda, which contained some sort green mush and something a slab of meat only it smelled rotten was waiting for her to eat. After taking a bite Esmerelda said it tasted fine but that the smell was too much and pushed the plate to the middle of the table. Where upon Mirta would pick at it until it was all eaten the other two would after she had finished wonder how she could get past the smell.

"So now that we have eaten. Mirta would like to know if we could help her find her father and mother. What do you say?" Harry eyed Mirta as she pulled off a small piece of the meat and ate it. Just as she was about to answer some people in white armor walked into the room and looked around spotting their table the group of soldiers started walking towards them. Not knowing what was going on but knowing nothing good could come of an imperial regiment Mirta grabbed the two fired off some shots from her blaster and dragged the two out of the Catina and towards the spaceport. Quickly regaining their bearings Harry and Esmerelda regain their feet and start running with Mirta. When they reached the bay there was a ship shaped like a pancake only it had a side extension (2). Quickly getting in Mirta told them to strap in and started flipping switches the ramp to the ship raised back up to the ship sealing it and they lifted off into space. However just as soon as they got a few miles from the planet a gigantic imperial cruiser pulled out from behind a moon and opened fire thinking quickly Mirta did some calculations for the planet Yavin four and jumped into hyperspace.

"Well guess we are going to have to help Mirta seeing as how the police are after us." Esmerelda nodded although she wasn't happy about it. Mirta hearing this chuckled slightly and turned to face the two.

"Well while you are not being chased by the police being chased by stormtroopers is anything but good. While emperor palpatine may be dead at this point in time that doesn't mean the Darth Caedus wont hesitate to kill you." The two looked at each other sighed and then laughed lightly. Looking at them oddly Mirta asked what was so funny. Harry and Esmerelda shared a glance and laughed even harder when they finally got themselves under control. Harry answered and told her about his and Esmerelda's life and everything that had happened. Still not seeing what was so funny Mirta just stared finally Harry gave her the answer.

"Well Esmerelda here is probably ten times better than this Caedus fellow. I mean could he ripe your intestines out without saying a word or even having to move?" Shivering at the image presented Mirta shook her head no. "Well Esmerelda and I can do that easily and he probably would never know until he was dead and gone." Staring wide eyed at the two Mirta knew she had made the right choice to ask for their help she was probably going to need it. Knowing that it would take a couple of hours to get to Yavin four Mirta suggested they either play a game of a weird type of chess or get some sleep.

_Yavin Four_

Beryl Skywalker and Jaina Solo were sitting across from each other meditating when they felt the arrival of a ship they knew very well. However what surprised them was not the ship but what was on the ship. There were three force-sensitives on board, that however wasn't so odd in and of itself. What was is that two of them possessed some kind of energy that gave off feelings of gray. It was really weird the two opened their eyes looked at nodded slightly and both ran from their quarters to Beryl's dad's rooms. When they got there the doors slid open and the two walked in. Luke's room was really sparse the walls were gray and there was a window off to one side of the room, a door that led to a bathroom, one that led to a bedroom and one that led to a study. They walked to the study door opened it and walked in to see Luke pacing in deep thought among the shelves of holocrons off to the right of the room was a desk and chair papers were splayed all over it although some were in stacks.

"You felt it too? What are we going to do about them? Obviously they have no training. Two of them have another kind of power but it might be possible for the force to strengthen it." Beryl said smiling along with Jaina. Luke looked up at them and just nodded.

"I feel them and the force around them is gray. It is odd because it is not the blackness of the dark side nor is it the brightness of the light. It's almost as if they can use both sides and yet will never fall to the dark. Hmm I want you to trail them they might be able to help with this Darth Caedus or could be working for him. Follow them and approach them slowly and offer them training in the force. Do not push them though or they may decide the training isn't worth it and Caedus might take them in to train them." Jaina and Beryl frowned and at the mention of Caedus exchanged looks of horror at the thought of the Sith lord teaching two who could be very powerful. Luke gave them a long meaningful look. The two nodded and went to the hanger they looked around for a bit and saw many different types of fighters an X and Y-wing to name two finally they settled on an older model that had been revamped personally by Jaina.

Meanwhile Esmerelda, Mirta and Harry where all gathered around a holograph of galaxies that showed smaller maps of the known solar systems and the planets in them. Harry pointed to solar system that was not to far from where they were and said that was where Boba Fett is. He then turned and pointed to another solar system a good deal further from the other and said that was where the woman is. He also suggested they go after Boba Fett first as he was likely to actually change planets more frequently then the other as whatever the woman was in the signature was muted but hadn't changed position. Mirta nodded to Harry walked off and had the ship calculate the fastest course to the solar system without imperial remnants in the systems they would travel through. Unbeknownst to Mirta, Harry, and Esmerelda a small silver craft had departed from the planet's surface with two girls as its passengers. Upon seeing the engines flare they guided the small craft to the underside of the large ship and using the force cloaked the ship until it was safely latched on to the Falcon. The two Jedi took a really big gamble, as even though they were untrained it was possible that one or even all three could feel the use of the force. Harry and Esemerelda looked at each other and shared a glance not knowing what to do as they had never felt other people's presences before and their mind had suddenly felt a tickle and then they had felt the presence of billions spread through out the galaxy. Mirta looked up from the console suddenly as she felt something and then she had the same experience as Harry and Esmerelda. Feeling the same way as she had no idea what to do either she just tapped a few more buttons and the ship jumped into hyper space.

A/N This is a time travel backwards and forwards but only between Merlin=Marka Ragnos' time and Harry's=the fall of the empire. Anytime in between will be specified when they go to or if they go to Star wars universe. E.g. Founders would be equaled to say Revan (just an example may not be truly equal to that time). This is a Harem fic so vote for people. If I am mutilating the Star wars timeline I apologize to the die hard fans.

(1) The necklace is sentient and scans the wearers mind to see that everything the wearer wants is inside the trunk then activates and takes the trunk back inside the pocket dimension of the necklace until the user has bonded with the necklace and wants the trunk. The first time before it is bonded the wearer has to touch the trunk in order for it to activate.

(2) When Boba captured Han he offered him a deal Boba would gain the Millennium Falcon In exchange for giving up the Falcon Han would not be brought to Jaba by him and Boba would let Han use the Falcon until after such time as the rebellion was finished. He even offered to take Han to Jaba collect the money and then split it with smuggler after freeing him. Han being smart and in need of money agreed to both deals. Though he was slightly sad not to have the Falcon anymore.


End file.
